Everytime
by voldemortsucks18
Summary: Hermione regrets her break up with Draco Malfoy. Although she knew she had to do it she cannot get the blonde haired Slytherin out of her head. This is all in Hermione’s POV.


Hey everyone, this is my first song fic so tell me what you think.  The song is "Every time" by Britney Spears.  I'm not a big Britney Spears fan, but I heard this song and an idea for a fic hit me.  So when you reach the end don't forget to review!  The words in bold are the lyrics.  

Disclaimer: These are stupid.  Everyone knows that JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.  

Summary:  Hermione regrets her break up with Draco Malfoy.  Although she knew she had to do it she cannot get the blonde haired Slytherin out of her head.  This is all in Hermione's POV.      

****

****

**_Notice me                                         _**

**_Take my hand_**

**_Why are we_**

**_In strangers land? _**

**_Our love was strong_**

**_Why carry on without me?_**

I sit here in the Astronomy Tower weeping with my head in my hands.  I knew that one day this would happen, you would become one of them and I would have to break up with you.  I thought you loved me.  You told me you wouldn't do it, that you wouldn't commit yourself to the Dark Lord.  You said that you wouldn't ever hurt me, now look what you've done.  I had to break up with you, there was no other choice, but now I feel empty inside.  There is an empty void in my heart that you used to fill.  How can you go on without me?  I can't seem to go on without you.   

****

**_Every time I try to fly I fall_**

**_Without my wings I feel so small_**

**_I guess I need you, baby_**

****

I try to move on; I try to think about finding a new guy who wouldn't be so complicated to love.  But with out you I feel like I'm no one, like I'm nothing.  I feel small and scared.  I need you Draco.  I need to feel your love, protecting me, sheltering me. 

****

**_And every time I see you in my dreams_**

**_I see your face; it's haunting me_**

**_I guess I need you baby_**

****

I dream about you every night.  You come to me in my dreams, apologizing to me, begging me to take you back.  And every night I wake up crying, hoping that it really would happen but knowing that it never will.  Your face haunts me.  Everywhere I go I see your charming smile, your sparkling grey eyes full of laughter, your beautiful blonde hair.  I wonder if you ever did change, I wonder if it all was just a dream dating you.  Was it all just a dream?

****

**_I'll make believe _**

**_That you are here_**

**_It's the only way_**

**_I see clear_**

****

Maybe if I just close my eyes I can imagine you here with me.  The only way I get through a day is imagining your fingers running through my hair as you whisper words of love to me.  I imagine your warm, soft lips on mine as we embrace, and your gentle touch.   

****

**_What have I done?_**

**_You seem to move on easy_**

****

I regret breaking up with you, although I knew it had to be done.  You were my first true love.  Do you feel the same way about me?  Or was I just another girl?  You seem to forget about me it seems for the way you walk in the halls, our break up meant nothing to you.  Did I mean nothing to you?  You seem to be taking this easily when here I am breaking down.  Oh what have I done?  

****

**_Every time I try to fly I fall_**

**_Without my wings I feel so small_**

**_I guess I need you, baby_**

**_And every time I see you in my dreams_**

**_I see your face; you're haunting me_**

**_I guess I need you, baby_**

I thought I could be strong without you and that I didn't need you.  I feel so lost with out you, like a lost lamb looking for its shepherd.  I feel frightened, Draco.  What is going to become of the man whom I loved?  The gentle, caring man who you became those couple of months that we secretly snogged in Myrtle's bathroom.  I know I changed you; I melted your heart of ice.  What is going to happen now that you're one of them?  I understand you're father is a very controlling man, but did our love mean nothing to you?  

****

**_I may have made it rain_**

**_Please forgive me_**

**_My weakness caused you pain_**

I know I made this even harder for you to go through now that I broke it off.  I'm begging that you can forgive me and that you understand why I had to do it.  I was weak and scared, Draco.  It must have caused you pain to know that now I'm not going to be around to help you when you go through this.  I feel like a horrible person.  You need someone to help you go through this and I can't, I just can't handle it.  

****

**_And this song is my sorry_**

**_At night I pray_**

**_That your face will soon fade away_**

****

At night before I go to sleep, I pray that all our memories together, everything nice or comforting that you ever said to me and your face will fade away.  That nothing will be left for me to remember, because it hurts too much to remember it and then realize that you're gone.  God I was in love with you and I think I still am.

****

**_Every time I try to fly I fall_**

**_Without my wings I feel so small_**

**_I guess I need you, baby_**

**_And every time I see you in my dreams_**

**_I see your face; you're haunting me_**

**_I guess I need you, baby_**

****

Goodbye Draco, I think about you no more.  I shove you from my memory.  Yet something about you always invades my mind.  Why can't you just leave me be?  Oh God what have I done, I loved you more than any other.  I guess I need you, baby.

**************

Review!  I will accept flames, just know that if you send me a flame I won't really care.  

*voldemortsucks18*


End file.
